Seperti Rerumputan
by Shireishou
Summary: Janji yang tersemat / Akan selalu kugenggam erat / Kupastikan ia tetap melekat / Dan tetap terjaga tanpa karat. Ada rasa panas yang menyusuri bagian atas perutnya, menuju jantungnya dan dipompa ke sekujur tubuhnya. Ia hampir tidak bernapas berusaha keras menyegah penyebaran amarah itu seiring detak jantungnya yang semakin cepat. Challenge : Cinta Musik Indonesia


**Base : **Soryuden Dragon Brothers by Yoshiki Tanaka dan Kouji Megumi  
**POV (Point Of View): **POV 3  
**Central Character :** Ryudou Hajime & Toba Matsuri  
**Time Line : **2 tahun setelah buku 5 [Tamat]  
**Challenge :** Cinta Musik Indonesia Url : bit DOT ly SLASH 14fzO83  
**Song** : Alv Band - Seperti Rerumputan  
**Illustration of Hajime by me :** bit DOT ly SLASH 1553h4j

_**Janji yang tersemat**_

_**Akan selalu kugenggam erat**_

_**Kupastikan ia tetap melekat**_

_**Dan tetap terjaga tanpa karat**_

Senja baru saja turun. Banyak pekerja lalu lalang kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Namun di sebuah tempat, seorang wanita muda masih bekerja. Dia tengah mempersiapkan makanan di kedai kecil yang baru dirintisnya. Kedai makan sekaligus rumah tinggal yang sudah lama menjadi impiannya.

Tak perlu lagi coba sembunyi dari gelora dunia sekitarnya. Hanya karena kelabu hidupnya membuat jiwanya pernah hampa dan meranggas. Karena ia tak pernah menyalahkan awan. Jika datang hujan membasahi. Dialah yang berjuang merubah kehidupannya sendiri bersama orang yang paling ia kasihi. Meninggalkan kota tempat dia dibesarkan menuju kota yang sekarang dia tempati.

Kota ini memang cukup ramai. Cocok untuk berdagang. Karena itu, dia dan suaminya menguras seluruh isi tabungan mereka untuk membeli ruko kecil berlantai dua. Bagian bawah digunakan sebagai dapur dan kedai, sedang bagian atasnya untuk tidur.

Rambut hitam sebahunya tampak manis dengan jepitan motif bunga di bagian kanan. Adik iparnya yang membelikan jepitan itu dua tahun yang lalu. Namun jepitan itu menyimpan begitu banyak kisah. Itu sebabnya hingga sekarang, masih dikenakannya.

_Klinting_...

"Matsuri-_san_, _Katsudon_ besarnya satu ya! Minumnya _ocha_ saja." seorang pria yang berpakaian seperti pekerja bangunan masuk ke kedai.

"_Irrasaimase_, Tanaka-_san_. Sebentar ya!" Matsuri bergegas masuk ke pintu dapur dan menyiapkan pesanannya.

"Ini silahkan _Katsudon_ dan _tempura_ sayur-nya." Matsuri menghidangkan pesanan Tanaka.

"Eh, aku tidak pesan _tempura_." Tanaka keheranan.

"Traktiranku! Sebagai ucapan terima kasih selalu makan malam di sini sejak kedai ini dibuka minggu lalu." Matsuri tersenyum manis.

Tanaka tertawa, "Wah, terima kasih banyak! Tapi kupikir, sebentar lagi kedai ini akan laris. Masakanmu benar-benar enak Matsuri-_san_!" Tanaka melihat ke sekeliling. "Mungkin sekarang masih dua-tiga pengunjung saat jam makan malam seperti ini. Tapi kelak pasti akan penuh sesak! Kau harus siapkan lebih banyak meja nanti!"

Matsuri tergelak. "Tanaka-_san_ bisa saja. Sekarang, dari enam meja yang kusediakan, paling banyak hanya terisi setengah seperti sekarang. Seminggu ini aku belum pernah melihat semua meja ini penuh. Makanya, meski hanya aku yang bekerja, sudah lebih dari cukup."

Tanaka mengangguk-angguk. "Akan kubantu promosi ke rekan kerjaku! Mereka pasti tertarik ke sini. Lagipula di sini masih banyak tempat kosong. Masih bisalah kalau ditambah 6 meja lagi."

"Haha ... terima kasih banyak Tanaka-_san_! Nanti akan kutraktir _okonomiyaki_ untuk teman-temanmu jika kemari." senyum Matsuri terkembang.

"Serahkan padaku!" Tanaka menepuk dadanya sembari tertawa.

_BRAK_! _Klinting_...

Pintu kedai terbuka dengan keras. Suara lonceng penanda datangnya tamu hampir tidak terdengar dibandingkan suara gebrakan pintu. Dua orang pria tegap bertato berdiri garang. Mereka mendekati satu persatu meja dan mengusir para tamu keluar dengan paksa. Dengan ketakutan, para tamu keluar. Ada tamu yang meninggalkan uang di meja untuk membayar makanan yang dipesan sebelum pergi. Tapi pria bertato itu mengambilnya dan memasukkannya ke kantong.

Tanaka tidak senang atas perlakuan keduanya yang dianggap menganggu ketenangannya makan. "Kalian mau apa?" hardiknya.

Tiba-tiba salah satu pria bertato itu menyabetkan pisau ke arah Tanaka. Tipis, Tanaka berhasil menghindar. Namun pisau itu sempat menggores tangannya.

Pria itu menjilat pisau yang terkena darah Tanaka. "Pergi kalau kau tidak mau celaka!" desisnya.

Sepintas Tanaka memandang Matsuri khawatir. Tapi Matsuri hanya menggeleng, "Kau pergi saja Tanaka-_san_, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Dan jangan panggil polisi kalau tidak mau kejadian buruk menimpa perempuan ini!" ancam pria yang lain.

Dengan berat hati Tanaka akhirnya keluar dari kedai. Meninggalkan Matsuri sendirian tidak berdaya menghadapi dua _yakuza_ penjaga wilayah itu. Tanaka sebenarnya tahu betul siapa keduanya.

Pria bertopi dan beranting di hidung—yang hampir menusuknya tadi—bernama Yamada. Sedangkan rekannya yang berambut _cepak_ dengan kalung anjing di leher bernama Jin. Keduanya adalah _Yakuza_ yang selalu menarik uang 'keamanan' di toko-toko wilayah ini. Tanpa terkecuali!

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membayar tiga ratus ribu yen dalam sebulan?!" pekik Matsuri tertahan. "Dalam sehari saja, kedai ini hanya bisa menghasilkan sekitar sepuluh ribu yen dan keuntungan bersihnya hanya 3500 yen! Bahkan kurang kalau sedang sepi." Matsuri mengerenyit.

_PLAK!_

Tamparan keras Yamada mendarat di pipi mulus Matsuri. Darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibirnya yang robek. Matsuri terkejut dan meraba pipi kirinya yang terasa perih. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Tapi Matsuri wanita yang tegar. Dia berusaha keras untuk tidak menangis. Disekanya darah itu dan berujar, "Baiklah, tapi tolong jangan ganggu tamu-tamuku lagi. Aku akan membayarnya akhir bulan ini."

"Nah begitu _dong_!" Yamada terlihat pongah.

"Kami akan kembali untuk mengambil uangnya akhir bulan!" Jin tertawa nyinyir. "Masih ada 20 hari lagi. Jadi kau bisa tenang!" diacak-acaknya rambut Matsuri dengan kasar sehingga jepit rambutnya terlepas.

Matsuri tetap diam hingga keduanya menghilang di balik pintu. Dia tidak ingin mencari masalah. Kalau sampai dia menantang keduanya lalu terluka lebih parah, suaminya mungkin akan kalap dan akan membunuh keduanya tanpa pikir panjang. Dibersihkannya ruangan yang terlihat berantakan akibat kedatangan dua tamu tak diundang tadi.

_Klinting_...

Suara lonceng di pintu masuk terdengar, tepat setelah Matsuri meletakkan piring terakhir yang sudah dicucinya di rak piring. Sesosok pria tinggi tegap berambut hitam masuk dengan santai. Setelan jas warna senada yang dikenakannya basah terkena rintik hujan yang baru saja turun. Bola mata hitam di balik kaca mata oval berbingkai warna tembaga itu terlihat begitu lembut. "Oh Hajime, _okaerinnasai_." Matsuri berusaha menyembunyikan peristiwa yang baru saja dilaluinya. Tapi mata Hajime tidak bisa ditipunya.

"Kau kenapa? Kenapa pipimu merah dan bibirmu terluka?" Hajime terlihat begitu serius kala membelai pipi Matsuri yang masih kemerah-merahan bekas tamparan Yamada tadi.

"Tadi ada _yakuza_ datang." Matsuri berpikir, percuma menutup-nutupinya. Tapi dia berusaha untuk menenangkan Hajime yang tampak mulai tersulut.

"Mereka menamparmu?!" nadanya meninggi.

"Sssh..." digenggamnya tangan Hajime lembut. "Semua masalah sudah beres. Aku hanya disuruh membayar sejumlah uang tiap akhir bulan. Gampang _kok_!" Matsuri berusaha menenangkan.

Hajime menatapnya ragu. Ia masih tampak sangat khawatir. "Sungguh?"

Matsuri mengangguk mantab. "Sebentar. Aku buatkan makan malam untukmu. _Okonomiyaki_ raksasa kesukaanmu!" Dikecupnya pipi Hajime yang langsung bersemu merah. "Jangan lupa ganti baju segera! Kau kehujanan begitu!" Matsuri tertawa.

"Terima kasih." Hajime tersenyum. Ia bergegas naik ke lantai dua untuk mandi lalu mengeringkan rambut pendek berbelah tengahnya. Hujan di luar mulai turun dengan deras. Sesekali terdengar suara petir menyambar-nyambar. Tapi makan malam di tengah suasana hujan, adalah hal yang paling mereka sukai. Suasananya sejuk dan menyenangkan.

Matsuri hampir tidak percaya kala 6 bulan lalu Hajime melamarnya. Ketiga adik Hajime pun begitu merestui hubungan mereka. Bagai mimpi keduanya melangsungkan pernikahan sederhana dan memutuskan pindah untuk mendirikan kedai kecil sekaligus rumah mereka. Tsuzuku yang mengusulkan.

Awalnya Hajime tidak ingin meninggalkan adik-adiknya. Namun adik keduanya, Tsuzuku, mendesaknya dan mengatakan bahwa dialah yang akan menjaga Owaru dan Amaru. Toh Hajime membutuhkan waktu berdua saja dengan Matsuri tanpa diganggu Owaru atau Amaru. Akhirnya Hajime luluh. Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Matsuri menjadi koki di kedai mereka dan Hajime tetap menjadi guru honorer di berbagai tempat untuk menyambung hidup.

"Yuk makan bersama." Matsuri meletakkan nampan berisi dua buah _okonomiyaki_ dan dua gelas air putih di salah satu meja tamu. Satu porsi raksasa untuk Hajime, dan satu porsi sedang untuknya. Tidak ada tamu lain selepas jam makan malam. Karenanya, mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu berdua saat makan malam. Menyenangkan.

"_Itadakimasu_!" Hajime mengantupkan kedua tangannya.

Belum masuk suapan kedua, tiba-tiba terdengar gebrakan di pintu lagi. Betapa terkejutnya Matsuri melihat Yamada dan Jin muncul di ambang pintu. Keduanya tampak sedikit basah dengan air hujan yang masih terus mengguyur. Matsuri berdiri kesal, "Kenapa kalian berdua datang lagi?! Bukankah kalian sudah berjanji tidak akan kemari sampai tanggal yang ditentukan?!"

Keduanya tak acuh dan berjalan ke meja dimana Hajime masih duduk terdiam. Sepatu mereka meninggalkan jejak lumpur kotor di atas ubin putih yang sudah di-pel Matsuri sore tadi.

Hajime melirik sepintas. Matanya menyipit menatap keduanya dalam diam. Hajime tahu betul bahwa salah satunya pasti yang telah melukai Matsuri. Kalau bisa, dia ingin langsung menghajar keduanya sampai babak belur. Tapi saat menikah, Matsuri memaksanya berjanji untuk tidak menggunakan kekuatan naga-nya lagi untuk berkelahi. Bukan karena Matsuri takut akan kekuatan itu, tapi justru karena Matsuri tidak ingin Hajime bertarung dan terluka lebih banyak lagi. Dia tidak ingin Hajime harus bertaruh nyawa demi dirinya lagi.

"Saya kepala keluarga Ryudou." Hajime bangkit dan berdiri menghadapi keduanya. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ujarnya dengan gaya bahasa yang halus. Hatinya saat ini mulai bergolak. Dia ingin membalas perlakuan yang diterima Matsuri 10 kali lipat. Bukankah itu peraturan keluarga Ryudou sejak lama? Tapi kembali dia teringat akan janjinya. Ia urung.

"Oh, jadi kamu yang bertanggung jawab di sini?" Yamada memandang Hajime yang lebih tinggi sedikit darinya, dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Pandangan jijik meremehkan seolah melihat sesuatu yang tidak layak dilihat oleh mata.

"Kami berubah pikiran. Kami ingin tiga ratus ribu yen itu SEKARANG!" Jin menggebrak meja dengan keras. Sumpit yang ada di piring terpental keluar. Serpihan saus dan _mayonnaise_ di piring juga keluar mengotori meja.

Hajime menarik nafasnya perlahan. Dia paling tidak suka ada yang menyia-nyiakan makanan. Terlebih buatan Matsuri. Namun sekali lagi dia masih berusaha keras menahan diri. "Maaf, tapi saat ini kami jelas tidak punya uang sejumlah itu."

Tiba-tiba Yamada mencengkeram kerah kemeja putih Hajime dan menariknya. "Berani kamu melawan ya?"

Mata keduanya beradu. Hajime bisa merasakan keinginan kuat untuk menarik tangan Yamada dan memelintirnya hingga patah. Ada rasa panas yang menyusuri bagian atas perutnya, menuju jantungnya dan dipompa ke sekujur tubuhnya. Ia hampir tidak bernapas berusaha keras mencegah penyebaran amarah itu seiring detak jantungnya yang semakin cepat.

"Sudahlah! Kami jelas tidak bisa membayar kalian hari ini. Kami mohon, jangan ganggu kami!" Matsuri menjerit gusar.

"Jangan ikut campur!" Jin melayangkan tamparan ke arah Matsuri. Namun Hajime menahan tangan Jin dengan tangan kirinya. Yamada terkejut dan melepaskan cengkeramannya dari kerah Hajime.

"Matsuri-_chan_, masuklah ke dapur! Biar aku yang tangani ini." Hajime berkata lirih. Dia sudah melepaskan genggaman tangan kirinya. Ia bisa merasakan seluruh otot ditubuhnya menegang dipenuhi kebencian. Bahkan untuk melepaskan tangan Jin, dia perlu memaksa tangannya sendiri untuk bergerak. Karena yang paling ingin dilakukannya saat itu adalah meremas tangan lancang Jin sekuat-kuatnya.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Kumohon..." Hajime mengeluarkan kata dengan nada rendah penuh tekanan.

Matsuri tidak lagi membantah. Ia tahu betul, nada penuh tekanan tadi dikarenakan Hajime tengah berusaha menahan emosinya. Dan Matsuri tidak ingin memperparah keadaan.

"Jadi kau sok jadi pahlawan ya? Menyebalkan sekali!"

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja..."

"BERISIK!" Jin tiba-tiba menyiramkan gelas berisi air putih yang terletak di samping piring _okonomiyaki,_ telak ke wajah Hajime. "Kami mau UANGNYA SEKARANG! Apa kau _ga_ dengar?!" Jin kesal.

Hajime melepas kaca matanya dan mengusap wajahnya yang basah dengan siraman air. Disekanya kaca matanya dengan ujung kemejanya yang masih kering.

"Maafkan kami." ujarnya lagi, "Tapi kami tidak mungkin membayar sebegitu banyak uang saat ini. Mungkin kelak jika toko kami sudah lebih ramai pengunjung, kami bisa membayar." Hajime mengenakan kembali kaca mata _hipermetropi_-nya.

"PERDULI AMAT!" Hardik Yamada. "Kami tidak perduli caranya! Yang penting, kau serahkan uangnya. Kalau tidak..."

BRAK!

Yamada menendang salah satu meja plastik hingga terbalik. Kumpulan sumpit _melamin_ berserakan ke lantai. Yamada menginjak-injak sumpit-sumpit yang terserak berulang-ulang.

Hajime menunduk. Matanya menatap nanar setiap sumpit yang diinjak-injak dengan sepatu kotor berlumpur yang dipakai Yamada. Setiap sumpit yang dicuci dan dibersihkan Matsuri dengan sepenuh hatinya. Tangannya mengepal keras. Amarah yang sempat bisa diredam kembali menyeruak ke permukaan. Rahangnya mengeras. Terkatup dan bergetar seiring gigi gerahamnya yang saling beradu. Hajime berusaha keras untuk tidak mengayunkan kepalannya ke arah Yamada.

"Sudah paham?!" Kali ini Jin menginjakkan kaki kirinya ke atas kursi dan berkacak pinggang.

Hajime tak acuh. Dia lebih berfokus untuk mengendalikan ledakan emosi yang berputar-putar dalam tubuhnya. Mengaduk-aduk kesadarannya. Dia berusaha mengingat kembali alasan utama dirinya tidak menggunakan kekuatan naga-nya lagi. Demi wanita yang paling disayanginya. Demi Matsuri-_chan_!

Jika Hajime kembali mempertunjukkan kekuatan super-nya, bisa jadi _Four Sister_ berhasil melacak keberadaan mereka. Kemudian mereka akan datang lagi untuk mengincar keluarga Ryudou. Melakukan apapun demi mendapatkan darah dan daging Ryudou! Dan itu artinya, dia akan meletakkan Matsuri dalam bahaya. Sama seperti sebelumnya! Membuat Matsuri-_chan_ mempertaruhkan nyawanya, adalah hal paling terakhir yang ingin dilakukan Hajime di dunia.

Dipejamkan kedua matanya rapat-rapat sembari menarik nafas tenang dan panjang. Ia kembali membuka matanya seiring hembusan nafas panjang yang sedikit memiliki tekanan. Hajime sudah bisa menguasai dirinya kembali.

Biasanya dia adalah anak paling tenang di keluarga Ryudou. Sebagai kakak tertua, dan juga kepala keluarga, dia dituntut untuk selalu berpikir secara dingin. Namun kadang ia harus kehilangan keseimbangannya kala harus berurusan dengan hal yang mengganggu Matsuri. Seperti saat ini.

"HEI!" Yamada menghardik karena merasa diacuhkan. "Punya kuping _ga_ _sih_?!" Yamada mendorong tubuh Hajime ke belakang. Hajime bergeming. Ia berdiri seperti pohon beringin raksasa yang hanya tertiup sepoi angin senja. Kokoh!

Merasa diremehkan Yamada menjadi berang.

"Hajime awas!" Matsuri yang sedari tadi mengintip dari balik pintu dapur menjerit tatkala melihat Yamada mengayunkan tinjunya ke arah Hajime. Hajime berkelit mundur. Pukulan itu hanya menghantam angin. Yamada kehilangan akal sehatnya.

"BRENGSEK! DIAM KAU WANITA JALANG!" Yamada memaki Matsuri yang kini berdiri beberapa meter di belakang Hajime.

DEG... DEG...

Hajime bisa mendengar suara detak jantungnya sendiri. Bibir tipisnya kembali bergetar. Senyum dingin tipis tersungging di sana. Tangan kanannya menyisir rambutnya ke belakang. Jemari yang menggeser itu penuh tekanan ke kepalanya sendiri. Mencengkeram rambutnya kuat. Berusaha menenangkan pikirannya yang kembali berkecamuk. "Kalian benar-benar ingin mati ya?" bisiknya dingin penuh tekanan.

"KAU BILANG APA?" Jin ikut terpancing.

"Sudahlah, jangan ganggu kami..." Matsuri-_chan_ terlihat sangat khawatir pada Hajime yang kembali terlihat kehilangan kendali.

"DIAM KAU WANITA JELEK! Apa kau mau kami perkosa bersama supaya kapok?!" jerit Yamada vulgar.

Mata Hajime terbelalak. Warna hitamnya kini berubah menjadi kuning keemasan. Menyala terang dengan pupil mengerucut seperti kucing. Hawa dingin mematikan terpancar keluar dari tubuh Hajime. Kucing-kucing yang tadinya berteduh di emperan toko langsung berhamburan menjauh. Mereka memilih berlari menerobos kucuran air yang menghantam bumi dengan keras, daripada tetap diam dengan merasakan hawa membunuh yang begitu kental.

Yamada terkejut melihat perubahan itu.

"NANTANG YA?!" jeritnya sembari mengayunkan tinju terkuatnya ke arah pipi kiri Hajime.

"ARGGGGH!" Suara jeritan membahana langsung memenuhi ruangan. Darah merah kental menetes dengan pasti ke lantai putih, terlihat begitu kontras. Yamada jatuh terduduk ke belakang memegangi tangan kanannya yang hancur berantakan. Tulang-tulangnya menonjol keluar. Patah tidak beraturan. Merobek daging yang terlihat merekah di sana sini.

Jin terngaga tak percaya melihat kejadian yang begitu cepat terjadi di hadapannya. Dengan sedikit ketakutan dia menoleh ke arah Hajime yang tetap bergeming dari posisinya. Ada yang berbeda. Pipi kiri Hajime bercahaya. Bisa dilihatnya sisik-sisik kebiruan menyeruak keluar dari kulit putih yang terkelupas oleh hantaman tinju Yamada.

"Kau monsteeer!" Jin mengeluarkan pistolnya dan langsung memuntahkan isinya berulang-ulang ke arah Hajime. Suara tembakan bertubi-tubi terhalang oleh suara deru angin dan hujan yang menyelimuti kota. "Mati kau!" Jin tersenyum kala melihat tubuh Hajime terdorong mundur beberapa depa setiap kali timah panas menghujami tubuhnya.

Tapi senyum kemenangan itu tak bertahan lama. Kini senyum itu menguap digantikan nganga kengerian. Hajime berdiri tegak kembali setelah sebelumnya sempat sedikit membungkuk terhantam peluru. Sisik-sisik biru bercahaya berpendar di bagian tubuh yang terhantam peluru. Tanpa luka. Melindungi tubuhnya sebagai sisik yang lebih kuat dari baja. Sisik Naga.

Shin tak mau berpikir banyak. Diseretnya Yamada yang sudah hampir pingsan kesakitan keluar kedai. Menerobos derasnya hujan tanpa patah kata. Mereka tahu, mereka tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkan Hajime.

Sementara itu di dalam kedai, Matsuri langsung mendekap Hajime dari belakang. Hajime bisa merasakan pelukan Matsuri menenangkan dirinya. Seperti guyuran air yang membasahi ujung rambut hingga ujung kakinya. Sisik-sisik berkilauan itu menghilang dan berganti kulit putihnya kembali. Hajime berbalik.

"Maafkan aku..." bisiknya lirik ke telinga Matsuri. "Aku tidak menepati janjiku."

"Un..." Matsuri menggeleng. "Kau menepatinya Hajime. Kau tidak menyerang mereka lebih dulu."

"Tapi, dengan begini bisa saja antek _Four_ _Sister_ yang lain akan kembali menggangu ketenangan kita. Padahal kita sudah susah payah menjauh dari tempat asal kita." Hajime masih tampak tidak puas.

"Hey... " Matsuri membelai wajah Hajime lembut. "Aku istrimu. Dan aku tidak keberatan untuk berjuang bersama suamiku sendiri. Dan lagipula aku percaya. Selama Ryudou bersaudara bersatu, tidak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan kita seperti dulu." Matsuri tersenyum.

"_Arigatou_..." didekapnya Matsuri dengan lembut. Matsuri memang wanita yang istimewa. Meski dia lemah secara fisik, dia bertindak seperti rerumputan. Gemulai diterpa badai. Dia tegar bertahan.

Setidaknya keduanya akan menikmati masa damai ini entah sampai kapan. Dan jika hari penuh badai itu tiba kelak, mereka akan berjuang bersama untuk melewatinya.

Hujan deras di luar kedai mulai berubah menjadi rintik dan menghilang. Menyisakan bias cahaya keperakan yang berkelap-kelip. Seindah perasaan mereka saat ini.

_**Jika badai itu tiba**_

_**Hadirmu kan tenangkanku**_

_**Dalam setiap langkah berduri **_

_**Kita tak akan pernah lari**_

_**-END-**_

**200813**

Gegara kena _writing block_ untuk lomba novel _Passion_, aku malah melarikan diri dan membuat fic penuh _fetish_-ku ini. Sayang Hajime ga berdarah. Hahaha

Ini fanfic keduaku yg mengungkapkan fetishku secara gamblang. "Bishounen kuat berkaca mata digebukin sambil menahan marah sampe berdarah" Nyahahahaha

**Fanfic pertamaku dr fandom Double Face - Harui Fudemi / Dr. Whoo :** s/3922176/1/Rahasia-di-Balik-Kaca-Mata

Ga nyangka. Kalau menceritakan tema yang satu ini, aku bisa ngarang fic di atas 2500 kata! *Tepuk pramuka!* Biasanya bikin fic 1000 kata aja aku dah ngosh-ngosh an. lol

Cowok emank paling sexy kalau lg melindungi orang yang paling penting baginya. *Tetiba pingin baca Double Face karya Fujihiko Hosono lg. Sapa tau dapat ilham cerita lagi* xixixix

Btw antara judul sama isi kayak kurang nyambung yo? eaaa... maafkan akoee...

Reviewnya ditunggu, ga usah login kok ^^


End file.
